Wicked Tidings
by TassanaBurrfoot
Summary: Detention has never been so sweet...
1. Wicked

This story includes explicit sexual scenes, rape, dom/sub. If this is not your thing, I suggest you click the back button now. If you don't like Dramione, don't read this story. If you clicked on this story by mistake, please hit the back button now.

**Wicked**

By: Tassana Burrfoot

Draco watched from his hiding spot between two bookcases. She was there, alone. She was always there. Always studying. Always working.

He knew she wouldn't be there much longer. They both had a detention with Professor Snape at nine o'clock that night.

Draco _never_ got detentions with Snape. Snape liked him too much to give him one. But, the boy had asked to be put in detention with her.

"Just one night, Professor," he had requested. "One night alone with her. No interruptions, no pesky guardians to stop me."

At first, Snape had been uneasy about it. It was one thing to give two teenagers detention together. It was another to deliberately put a student in harm's way. But, Draco had assured Snape that no harm would come to her.

He looked at his watch and saw it was thirty minutes until their detention. He glanced at her one last time before turning and leaving the library.

(II) (II)

"What do you intend to do with Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he eyed Draco suspiciously.

The Slytherin shrugged. "I suppose it all depends on what she does," he said evasively. "What did you tell her we would be doing, anyway?"

The Potions Master black eyes attempted to bear into him, but did not succeed. "I told her you'd be cleaning cauldrons," he said, simply, though with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I didn't know what else to tell her. In all honesty, she hadn't actually done anything wrong for a change."

Draco glanced at the door. "Doesn't matter," he said, almost to himself. "I'm sure she would have if given the chance. My little 'mishap' was convincing enough."

"Your little 'mishap' nearly covered the whole classroom in basilisk venom!" Snape hissed. "You're lucky I didn't make your punishment any harsher. I should give you a _real_ detention for it."

"Oh, come off it, Professor," Draco snorted. "You knew I had it under control. I'm one of the best students in your class. I wouldn't have added the murlap if I thought it would have gone worse than it had."

Snape growled, "Perhaps I'm far too lenient with you, boy. Anyone else would've had their heads chopped off for speaking to me in such a manner."

"It's a good thing I'm not 'anyone else' then," Draco retorted as he sat on top of the teacher's desk.

Snape eyed the boy maliciously, but did not make any further comments, which was probably a good thing because at that moment Hermione Granger entered the room. She had apparently brought her bookbag back up to her Common Room, for she had nothing with her.

Snape stood up and walked around the desk. "I shall be taking both of your wands," he said, holding out his hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "_Both_, Professor?" he questioned.

The Potions Master gave the boy a half smirk. "Oh, yes," he answered. "I do believe that is in order. After all, your punishment isn't meant to be easy. You're meant to... learn something from it."

Draco glanced over at Granger who had already extracted her wand from her robes and was handing it over. "Professor?" she inquired. "Where would you like us to start?"

Knowing he had to play the part of a boy in detention, Draco handed over his own wand and watched the teacher with bored eyes. Snape walked over to the sink and, with a wave of his wand, conjured four cauldrons. "You'll start with the first year cauldrons," he ordered. "As you finish each one, another will appear in its wake. Whatever you do not finish tonight, you can finish tomorrow."

Draco smirked. If things played out the way they were supposed, Snape was giving him more than one night to enjoy Granger's company. He would have to talk to his father and see if there was a way to get Snape a pay raise.

The professor turned towards the door at that. "I will give you until midnight to do what you can," he told them as he shut the door.

Granger looked surprised. "He's leaving us alone?!" she gasped.

Draco smirk was plastered on his face. "What's wrong, Granger? Worried about being alone with me?" he asked as he glanced at the cauldrons. There was no way he was going to clean those disgusting things.

Granger snorted, "Not really, no. I think I've proven on more than one occasion that I can handle anything you throw my way."

He gave a chuckle at this. "Yes, but now you have no wand."

"And neither do you," she cut him off. She walked to the sink and turned on the water as she began to rinse off the first cauldron. "Besides, last I checked, I didn't need a wand to handle you. Just the flat part of my palm works perfectly well."

His eyes narrowed and the laughter died on his lips. He well remembered the slap she had given him in their third year. But, that was three years ago. There was no need for it now. "I think you'll find me much more prepared for such things now, Granger. I won't be caught off guard like that again," he growled, going to stand next to her.

She cast him a sidelong glance. "I have no desire to catch you off guard, Malfoy," she said. "I simply want to serve my detention and be done with it. I have a lot of homework to do and, seeing as you have many of the same classes as I do, you do as well."

"It's Friday night, Granger," he pointed out. "We have until Monday to do our homework."

He picked up one of the cauldrons and gave it a disdainful sneer. "I have other things I'd rather do tonight," he commented as he put the cauldron back down.

She didn't seem the least bit interested as she began soaping up a rag. Whether she was blatantly ignoring him or really concentrating on her work, he could care less. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He slid behind her and trapped her between himself and the sink. He breathed in the scent of her hair, mango and kiwi. His hands fixed themselves on either side of her body and rested on the sink as he pressed his body against hers.

He heard her gasped before she snapped, "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the time I have alone with you," he told her as he pressed his already growing erection against her back. "I have been anticipating this moment since the Yule Ball during our fourth year."

"I will call out," she growled as he felt her stiffen.

He smirked in her hair. "I do not doubt that, though your calls will be heard with deaf ears. There is no one to hear you even if you were to scream at the top of your lungs."

"What do you want?" she asked, fear tinging her voice.

"You," he answered as he turned her around so they were face to face.

Her eyes were as soft and fearful as a doe. He traced her jawbone with the tip of his well manicured finger. "So beautiful," he whispered seductively. "I have been bewitched by you, Granger. You are beautiful, intelligent, and enchanting. I've seen you in the library and among the castle. You drive me wild with fantasies, a contradiction of my upbringing."

Her lip curled. "Your upbringing?" she snarled. "Your upbringing speaks out against this. What would your father say if he knew you were doing... this to a Mudblood?"

He pressed himself more firmly against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I suppose he wouldn't like it too much, but he'd get over it. One cannot be blamed for teenage hormones."

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" she demanded as she began to fight against him.

He pulled her away from the sink only to press her against a student desk. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from hitting him. He slid one leg between hers to pry her legs apart and then added the other one. He held both of her wrists in one hand and used his other hand to lift her knee to his waist and pressed his erection against her core.

"No!" she shouted, trying desperately to tear away from him.

"It's hopeless to fight it," he told her as the hand that was holding her leg crept up to her knickers. "We were meant to do this together, Granger. You can't fight destiny."

"One of Trelawney's predictions?" she spat as she tried to pry her wrists out of his hand.

He snickered. "Not quite. That mad hag knows nothing of importance," he replied, groaning when his clothed cock rubbed against her covered pussy. "Too many clothes."

"Snape took your wand," she said, triumphantly. "You can't possibly unclothe us without letting me go."

He stared at her for a moment while he thought. She was right. Snape made it bloody difficult for him without his wand. But, Muggles were able to have sex like this without wands. They were able to do all sorts of things without wands. And since he was about to fuck a Mudblood...

He let go of her leg and began undoing his fly. He still held onto her wrist as he freed his cock. "That's much better," he sighed as he rubbed his cock against her knickers. "Tell me, Granger. Have you ever had sex before?"

"This isn't sex, this is rape!" she snapped as her fighting found a new strength.

She tried to kick him with her ankles and he used his legs to spread her further apart. "You keep up like that and you'll be able to do splits," he commented, his free hand fumbling with her knickers.

He pushed her knickers aside and pressed the head of his penis against her hole. "Are you a virgin, Granger?" he asked again, closing his eyes at the feel of her hot pussy.

"What does it matter?" she snapped.

He opened his eyes and looked deep into her amber eyes. He could see the fear and unshod tears that lay in them. But, at the same time, he saw... A slow smirk began to spread across his face. "This is exciting you, isn't it?" he asked.

He did not enter her, but merely rubbed himself against her clitoris. He groaned, but managed to keep his eyes open and stared at her, gaging her reaction. It was evident.

"No, I do not," she said, but he could tell she was lying.

Even if she didn't like it, her body was betraying her. He could feel her wetness begin to pool around her as he continued to tease her clit with his head. He brought his head back to her hole and pressed against her. "Are you a virgin?" he asked again.

She stared at him and a single tear drop fell from her eye. That tear drop told him everything he wanted to know. She was a virgin.

With one swift plunge, he dived into her depths and held her as she cried out in pain. For a while, neither of them moved. The only sound to be heard were the echoes of her shout and their panting.

She felt incredible. Her tight warmth surrounded his cock and threatened to bring him to completion much too soon.

He knew what he had to do. Everything now existed on this moment, on this joining. Snape had made things difficult, but not impossible. Draco could still complete his spell with very little problem.

He began to whisper his chant as he waited for her to adjust to his size. He felt her begin to panic again.

"What are you saying?" she gasped through her heavy breathing.

He did not answer her, but continued to chant. Once he felt she was ready, he began to gently slide in and out of her. He timed his thrust to go along with his chant, each accent met his thrust in the rhythmic beat of the ancient magic. He was so close to lose control. He wanted to lose control, but knew that he couldn't. Not this time. There would be plenty of time for that later.

He began to thrust harder and faster, his chanting picking up speed as well. He couldn't wait to have her for his own. After tonight, they would explore all the wonders of sex.

He could hardly chant for his heavy panting, but he continued nonetheless. Sometime during his thrusting, she had closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her body was arched against his as she tried to meet his thrust.

The spell was working, but he could not stop. He began chanting louder. The room was growing incredibly stuffy. His clothes were too hot, but he couldn't let go. He could feel the sweat on his brow, sweat dripping down his back and chest.

In a final shout, he stopped the chanting and both of them reached their climaxes. He felt her walls clench around him and, with a final thrust, he poured his seed deep into her womb. Neither moved as they descended from their peaks. Their panting was timed with one another.

He looked up at her and was met with her amber eyes. He gave her a half smile as he kissed her lips. Strands of her hair were stuck to her cheeks and he pushed them away. He kissed her again before breathing against her lips, "Are you okay?"

"Wh-what was that?" she managed to croak.

He chuckled as he pulled out of her. He knew his cock was covered in her virginal blood, but he didn't care. He'd clean it later. "Surely an intelligent person like yourself can figure it out," he said as he stepped back and released her.

She stared at him for a moment. "It was a spell of some sort."

He nodded. "Good girl. Now, can you guess what kind of spell?" he asked.

She looked bewildered, but gave a guess, "Something to enhance the sexual experience?"

"Close," he said. "Let me give you a hint."

He held out his hand. "Come to me, Hermione."

Almost against her will, she stepped towards him. She was limping slightly from the pain. Her eyes widened in shock as she stood before him.

He smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was an ancient spell, used by wizards of old to lay claim upon their witches. In ancient times, it was acceptable that a wizard place such a spell upon his witch to make her obedient and do as he wished. In modern times, it was considered taboo and "dark magic." (Even though it was a spell that had been used by light wizards moreso than dark wizards back then.) She would never accept another wizard or man so long as he remained living.

"You are mine," he said simply as he bent his head and kissed her.


	2. Wicked Whispers

_Second segment of the series of shots entitled Wicked._

**Wicked Whispers**

By: Tassana Burrfoot

Hermione grimaced as she eased her aching muscles into the hot water. It had been a long, tiring night and she was glad to see it was almost over.

For a while, it had seemed midnight would never come and her detention with Malfoy would never end. After he had placed the spell... no, curse over her, she found herself compelled to do anything he asked of her. Needless to say, Snape was not pleased to find that there wasn't a single cauldron cleaned when he returned.

She had never thought it possible. Had never pegged Malfoy as the type. And yet, she found herself completely and utterly... wrong for the first time in her life.

She had always been the type to assume the best in people. She had to. She wanted to. To think that there was good in everyone. That, no matter their station in life, there was some shred of humanity left within them.

But, she feared this was not the case with Draco Malfoy. He was barbaric, cold, and cruel. He used her and abused her. He raped her when she did not willing give what he wanted, then pushed her when she was compelled to do his bidding.

She could still taste his seed in her mouth and she was not allowed to wash it out. Oh, no. It would have been too kind of him to not say anything. Instead, he had ordered her to not brush her teeth until the morning.

She felt dirty. Every bit as filthy as he claimed her to be. But, throughout the entire night, he had not once called her filthy or dirty. Sure, he had called her a Mudblood, but he had used it more as a term of endearment rather than an insult. He had even called her beautiful and praised her when she did something right.

And she was told to call him Draco. Not Malfoy, not Slytherin scum, but Draco. "That is my name, pet, and that is what you shall call me," he had told her.

Well, at least he wasn't making her call him Master.

She curled her lip in disgust as she willed the heated water to cleanse her skin. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the cold water, but had decided to bathe in straight hot water. Perhaps the scalding heat would burn away the filth.

She winced and hissed as she slipped her fingers into the pool of water to fish out her washcloth. Once she found it, she brought it out of the water, poured soap on it, and began scrubbing her limbs until they were nearly red.

She feared tomorrow. Feared what he would do. Would he parade about the castle and announce to everyone what he had done? Would he force her to do something horrible in front of her friends? Would she even be allowed to be around her friends?

How many more times would he use her body? Was there some way out of this curse?

There had to be. The wizards of old wouldn't create a curse that they couldn't countercurse. Otherwise, any woman could be forced into the services of a man without prior consent. How did the wizard fathers protect their virgin daughters? What did they do if their daughters fell victim to a rape and a forced spell? It seemed impossible to her that a father would allow his daughter to fall prey to a vagabond.

She would have to research it in the morning. Once the library was opened in the morning, she intended to score the library until she found the answers she needed. If they weren't within public view, she would confide in Hagrid and beg him to allow her a pass into the Restricted Section.

She loathed telling any man about her problem. But, she understood the necessity of having a friend by her side. And Hagrid had always been a friend. As a teacher, he could grant her special favours. As a friend, she could trust him not to speak to anyone of it. After all, if Malfoy decided not to say anything, she didn't want anyone to know if she could help it.

It wasn't until two in the morning that she was finally able to find the comfort and safety of her warm bed. She didn't know how she had managed to avoid Harry or Ron the entire time, but she was grateful to whatever god had given her that special privilege. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of seeing them either.

If Harry or Ron ever learned of her plight, they would likely have Malfoy's head. And while it wouldn't pain her much to see Malfoy lying cold and lifeless on the dungeon floor, she didn't wish to see Harry and Ron end up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

With fear and a heavy heart, Hermione emerged into a fitful, restless sleep.

(II) (II)

First light found Hermione bent over the bathroom sink. Half of her tube of toothpaste was already gone. Her teeth were bleeding from her constant brushing. Her tongue was nearly bleeding as well. She also had a bottle of mouthwash sitting on the sink's vanity opened and ready for the moment she was finished brushing.

She knew her hard brushing wasn't good for her teeth. Or, at least, not her gums.

Her parents were dentists and would have had a fit if they had seen the state their daughter was in. They would have gone mad with rage to see what she was currently doing to her mouth.

But, she had to get the taste out of her mouth. He had made her swallow and she was sorely tempted to actually drink the mouthwash. But, she wasn't foolish enough to do so.

Five minutes was what her parents had taught her was the appropriate amount of time to spend brushing one's teeth. She spent twenty. And that was just on the brushing.

She rinsed her mouth out well with water and then proceeded with the mouthwash. It was still ridiculously early, so she didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on her. Being Saturday, most of the girls in Gryffindor slept in anyway.

She spent another thirty minutes with the mouthwash and used nearly all of the bottle. She would have to send an owl home for some more. God knew Malfoy would probably want a repeat of last night's performance sometime in the near future. Probably at detention tonight.

She almost swallowed a mouthful of wash at that thought. She had forgotten about that! Snape would want them to continue cleaning what they didn't clean last night. They hadn't cleaned anything...

If she had a smidgen of thought that Snape would have even the tiniest bit of liking towards her, she'd go to him and beg him to call off tonight's detention. Or, at the very least, beg him to be present. After all, Malfoy wouldn't do anything in front of a teacher.

But, she knew better. Snape loathed her almost as much as he loathed Harry. She couldn't even understand it! Unlike Harry, both of her parents were Muggles, therefore carried absolutely no relation to James Potter and his band of bullies. In fact, the only thing Hermione was guilty of was her intelligence and her ability to memorize books word for word.

She assumed that was why Snape hated her so much. She was smart. The smartest in her year. And worse, she was a Gryffindor.

It didn't make any sense to her, really, but she supposed that it made some sort of twisted sense to Snape. It had to. Otherwise, why did he loathe her so much?

She finished with her mouthwash and dried her face. Once she was satisfied, she cleaned her toothbrush and the sink, gathered her belongings, and left the bathroom. It was time to go to the library.

(III) (III)

Hermione stood at the entrance to the library and stared at the seemingly endless rows of bookcases, all covered from top to bottom with books. She was very knowledgeable with the library, having spent the past six years within the walls of Hogwarts. But, she had no idea where to start.

From what she could remember from the previous night, the spell had been old. Or, at least, that's what Malfoy had told her. And old spell passed on from father to son, generation to generation. Of course, he had told her about it after the spell was cast and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

He had said something about how the spell was a sort of wedding present a father gave to his son to use on the night of the son's wedding. It was a way to ensure a woman would please her husband because most marriages in the old days were arranged and entirely loveless. (Not that that sort of thing stopped happening.)

She decided to start with families. Perhaps there was a mention of the spell that would give her some sort of clue as to where to find it at.

She thought about asking Madam Pince for help, but quickly decided against it. She didn't want anyone to know about her problem, especially if Malfoy had no intention to tell anyone.

She found the correct aisle and began searching for hopeful books. She picked anything and everything that she thought would give her an idea or clue of some sort. Once she had a pile of books, she brought them over to a table and dumped them. She pulled out a seat and began pouring over the books.

She was on her fourth book when she heard a soft chuckle behind her. She made to look around, but was stopped by two hands, one on each of her shoulders. She recognized those hands and she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Well, well, well," whispered a voice in her ear that almost made her cringe. "Already planning our family, my dear? I think it's still a bit early, don't you? We should at least wait until we have graduated. Then again, I wouldn't mind it much if you learned a few home cleaning spells. Our house-elves aren't as young as they used to be and could use the help."

She sneered, "I have no intention of having a family with you, M... Draco. And if you think I'm going to clean your nest, you have another thing coming."

He chuckled again as he bent down towards her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she wanted to push him away. "I don't think you have much choice, dear," he whispered against her skin as he planted soft kisses there. "I am the only man who can touch you unless I give another permission to do so. As for the cleaning, it was a jest on my part. I wouldn't want you to clean. It's not a woman's place."

She turned her head to look him in the eye. "And what is a woman's place?" she growled, staring into his silver orbs.

He smiled as he looked back at her. "To stand by her man," he answered simply. "Not to mention a number of other things, including planning parties, attending banquets, decorating, and, of course, making babies."

At that, she stood up, forcing him to take a step back. She turned on him. "I don't think so, Draco," she snapped. "I wouldn't have your child if my life depended upon it!"

He merely raised a single, slender eyebrow and gave her his typical arrogant smirk. "How do you know you are not already pregnant?" he asked. "We had sex several times last night and not a single one was done with protection. And I forbid you to take a contraceptive."

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not show any weakness in front of this monster. Unfortunately, he was right. She had no idea if she was already pregnant or not. And now, he had taken away her chance to prevent it from happening.

"Why are you doing this? You hate Muggle-borns. You hate me. Why are you forcing me into something that you know will make neither of us happy?" she questioned, unable to think of a solution out of this mess.

His smirk did not fade. "It has come to my attention that you are a very intelligent woman," he told her as he too a step towards her. "Ever since the Yule Ball, I have found myself uncharacteristically smitten by you. Unfortunately, I had no idea what to do about it. Being a pureblood and a Slytherin, I couldn't very well approach you and ask you out. So, I went to my father and asked for advice."

"He must have loved that," she commented sarcastically. "His only son had fallen for a Mudblood."

His smirk died. "He wasn't pleased," he admitted, his eyebrows furrowing. "But, after I told him about your benefits and qualifications, he reluctantly agreed that you would make a suitable bride, if I so choose."

"My benefits and qualifications?" she repeated, trying and failing to step away from him. He had blocked her between him and the table.

He nodded. "You have everything. Beauty, intelligence, cunning, ambition, and cleverness are just a few of the qualities. Never mind the fact that you are quite talented. Had you even a smidgeon of wizarding blood within you, you probably would have been placed in Slytherin, rather than Gryffindor. Once I told Father this, he agreed," he explained.

She frowned. "But, that doesn't explain why you would rape me and place a spell upon me without my consent. Wouldn't it have been more productive to have gained my trust and interest? To woo me, perhaps?"

Perhaps if she kept him talking, she'd be able to find out how to get out of this. He actually laughed, "I have spent the last six years tormenting you and your little friends. I highly doubt any amount of wooing on my part would have gained your trust or interest. Though I hadn't really intended on raping you, it seems to have worked in my favour..."

Her eyes widened slightly. "How?" she asked.

"Come here," he said and she obeyed.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel his slowly hardening cock against her stomach and she felt nauseous. "Look at me," he whispered and she gazed up into his silver eyes.

"You ask how raping you has worked in my favour," he whispered as his lips brushed against hers. "Can you not figure it out? I needed to have sex with you to cast the spell. I knew there was no way you'd willingly have sex with me. I had to rape you. There was no other way about it."

"Why?"

"Because I want you. And Malfoys always get what we want."

With that, he kissed her. She wanted to fight him, but knew it was pointless to try. Nothing that he had said made sense to her. He had spoken in contradictions and riddles. He hadn't intended to rape her, but he had to rape her. That didn't make any sense.

He gently licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a bit, allowing him access. There was no point in denying him, especially when he could simply order her to give him what he wanted. As he deepened the kiss, she willed herself to keep her eyes open. She refused to enjoy his ministrations, no matter how good a kisser he was.

One of his hands fell to her bottom and she gasped, not because she enjoyed it, but because she feared what was going to happen next. She had learned a lot from last night. Sure enough, she felt his hand move to her thigh and pull it up as he slipped inbetween her legs. She was suddenly very thankful she had chosen to wear jeans.

Her hands moved to his chest and she almost groaned in annoyance. Then, she decided to keep them there. It would lead him into a false sense of security and then, maybe, she'd be able to find a way out of this mess.

He pressed his erection against her jeans and moaned his frustration. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. His silver eyes had turned molten as they were driven into the lust he felt for her. She knew well the look he was giving to her.

He took her hand and pulled her towards the bookcases. She followed, unable to do anything else, but squeaked her protest, "Draco, we are in the library! We couldn't possibly..."

He nearly shoved her against a bookcase and pressed himself against her. He whispered in her ear, "As long as we don't make any loud noises, there should be no reason for anyone to come this way. Can't you feel it? I need you, Hermione. I need you now."

She felt him working at the button on her jeans and her face grew hot. He was going to undress her here! She knew she was blushing. The heat on her face couldn't mean anything else as she felt her jeans become incredibly loose.

He kissed her again as he slipped his hand beneath her knickers and began toying with her pussy. She willed herself to not enjoy it, but her body had other ideas. He trailed kisses to her ear and whispered, "You're so wet for me. You want this as much as I do."

She wanted to deny it, but she knew she shouldn't. He wouldn't believe her anyway. She knew his other hand was working on his own pants and soon, she felt his naked erection rub against the bare skin of her stomach.

"Don't make any noises," he whispered in her ear as he pressed kisses to her neck. "No matter how good it feels, no matter how much you wish to shout out your enjoyment. We aren't in the dungeon like last night. We have to be quiet."

She groaned as he pulled her jeans and knickers down. He meant it! He was going to take her right here! She could hardly believe her misfortune as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, leaning her against a bookcase. She grabbed onto his shoulders for additional support as he pushed himself into her.

She wanted to cry out. She was still sore from last night, but she found she had no voice. His command had taken her voice from her! He began to pound into her and she wanted to scream. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she willed it to end.

Again, her body betrayed her. As much pain as she was in, she could feel the mounting ecstasy. It was a feeling she had learned quite well last night and she still didn't understand it. The boy was practically raping her, again, and her body was enjoying it! It didn't make any sense!

He took her hard and fast. She opened her mouth to scream her release, but wasn't surprised that nothing came out. She could feel his seed pouring into her as he found his release as well. They were both panted hard as they began to descend from their climaxes.

"Oh, God," he whispered as he pulled out and gently placed her back on the floor.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. She stared at him, though his eyes were shut. She, too, tried to catch her breath. For a while, they just stood there as they calmed down.

He opened his eyes and kissed her, though he did not linger. He gave her a dashing, charming smile. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he took a step back from her. "So good."

She pinched her lips together and gave him a look. She still couldn't talk.

He realized this and laughed as he fixed his trousers. "You can speak now," he said.

"Thank you," she returned as she reached down to pull up her own pants. "I can't believe you did that in the middle of the library. Anyone could have walked in on us."

He laughed again. "I highly doubt it. Most people are still sleeping. It's Saturday, Hermione," he reminded her.

"That doesn't mean anything. I've seen plenty of Ravenclaws in here on Saturdays," she pointed out.

"Yes, but not in a section devoted to family life," he shot back, walking back over to her table and perusing the books. "Most Ravenclaws who are in the library at this time are studying either for their N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s. After all..."

His voice faded and she looked at him curiously. His face was slowly contorting in anger. Apparently, he was realizing what it was she was trying to look up. His head shot up and his steel eyes bore into her. Then, they softened and he gave her a smirk.

Her eyes widened in fear as he approached her. She tried to back away, but he was faster. He slammed her against the side of a bookcase and pressed his body against hers to keep her there. His lips brushed her ear as his hot breath teased it.

"You can look all you want, Granger," he whispered. "You're not going to find it. That spell isn't something one can learn from a book. And neither is its counter. You're wasting your time."

With that, he kissed her roughly on the lips and let her go. He gave her another smirk, turned on his heel, and left. She stared at his retreating back and felt hopeless.

Then, she found a new sense of courage. He had been angry that she was even looking it up. That meant there had to be something. She was more determined than ever to find it.


	3. Wicked Taunting

**Wicked Taunting**

By: Tassana Burrfoot

Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't had any luck. She had spent nearly the entire day in the library. She avoided breakfast and lunch. By dinner time, she was starving, but she did not want to leave. There had to be _something_.

"Hermione, it's Saturday," Ron complained as he and Harry approached her. "Why are you in the library on a Saturday?"

Harry took a chair next to her. "Because she's Hermione, Ron," he answered for her. "When have you ever known her to _not_ be in the library on a Saturday?" He turned to her, "What are you looking up?"

She sighed as she pushed aside yet another useless book. "I'm trying to find a countercurse," she answered, deciding to at least be a little bit honest.

Ron picked up a book that was titled Wizarding Families of the 19th Century. "I doubt you're going to find anything in these sort of books," he replied. "What kind of countercurse are you looking for?"

She glared at the useless book he held in his hands. "Apparently nothing that is in these books," she snapped. Then she covered her face with her hands and sighed, "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault. I'm just... not used to failure."

Harry absentmindedly flipped through one of the books. "Perhaps it's not a complete failure?" he said, trying to cheer her up. "If you tell us what you're looking for, maybe we can help?"

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't ask for their help. "No, it's okay," she gently declined. "Actually, I missed breakfast and lunch. Would either of you like to accompany me to dinner?"

Both boys instantly brightened at the mention of food, but before they could reply, they were interrupted by a soft drawl. "And here I thought you'd want to accompany me..."

All three friends looked up and Hermione stifled a groan. Malfoy stood near the table, a smirk playing across his chiseled features.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Harry sneered.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. What was Malfoy planning? He didn't mean to tell them what had happened, did he?

Malfoy folded his arms over his chest and returned Harry's sneer with one of his own. "I think not, Potter," he shot back. "Hermione hasn't eaten all day and I intend to ensure she gets at least some food in her stomach before our detention tonight."

"What did you just call her?" Ron snapped, standing up.

Malfoy arched a single, well-defined eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, I called her 'Hermione.' That is her name, isn't it?" he questioned. He glanced at Hermione and gave her a confused look. "Surely you didn't change it since this morning, did you, dear?"

If Malfoy calling her by her first name didn't shock Harry and Ron enough, then him referring to her as "dear" certainly did. "What game are you playing at?" she asked Malfoy as she stared at him, a mixture of fear and trepidation written across her face.

His face softened into his customary smirk. "Game? Why on earth would I wish to play games with my... girlfriend?"

"What is he talking about, Hermione?" Ron demanded.

She paled. She looked from Malfoy to Ron to Harry. "I... I..." she stuttered at a complete loss for words. How was she to respond?

Malfoy walked around the table towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hermione and I... talked a lot last night and we decided that we were a perfect match. We do have a lot in common. Don't we, darling?" he asked. Then, he whispered in her ear, "You are to respond in the positive to my accusations."

She paled even further. "Y-yes," she whispered, on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe he was making her to this.

"What?!" Harry and Ron both shouted as they leaped from the table.

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "Tell me it's not true," he nearly begged.

She closed her eyes and willed the tears to not fall. "I-it's true, Harry," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't look at her two best friends. "Dra-Draco and I are... together..."

"He's forced this on you," Ron growled and she heard, rather than saw, him take out his wand.

"Now, why would I do that?" Malfoy snapped. "Put your wand away, Weasel breath. There's no need..."

"Don't you dare insult my friends!" Hermione hissed, interrupting him. Her eyes shot open and she turned in her seat so she could stare Malfoy in the eyes. "You and I are together. Yes. We are a couple. As a couple, we will respect one another's friends. I respect your friends and you respect mine. There will be no name calling or snide insults, Draco Malfoy!"

He raised an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by her demand. Then, his face softened once more and returned to his smirk. "Of course, my dear. It is only fair," he replied.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the four students. Hermione stared at Malfoy and he stared back. Had she really just won something? A sense of dread began at the pit of her stomach. No doubt he would make her pay in some way for her little outburst.

He stood up straight and fixed his robes a bit. Then, he held out his hand to her. "Come, my love," he said. "I would very much like to escort you to the Great Hall."

Unable to disobey, she stood and gathered her books. She knew Harry and Ron were staring at her dumbfoundedly.

"You're really going with this git?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione steeled herself as she turned to her two best friends. There was a pleading in her eyes and tears that still remained to be shed. "Ron, I have asked Draco to respect you. I know you... don't like him, but please, for my sake, show him the same courtesy."

It was both a request and a plea. But, Ron was angry. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was _his_ girl. "I'll show him courtesy when hell freezes over and Death Eaters become angels," he snarled before turning on his heel and storming out of the library.

Hermione's bottom lip quivered as she looked at Harry. He didn't seem angry. No. He seemed disappointed and confused. She didn't know which was worse.

When he spoke, there was a sadness in his voice. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, Hermione," he said. "But, whatever this is... something has to give. Think about what you're doing. Ron genuinely loves you, always has. What has Malfoy given you in the past six years besides torment?"

She could feel the tears threatening to spill. "Harry, I..."

"I know," he interrupted. "I just want you to think about it. I'm not angry with you. Just... disappointed. You've always been the smart one of the three of us. I never thought you'd do something so... stupid."

"And, how do you know it's stupid, Potter?" Malfoy asked, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What's happened in the past is just that: in the past. Bury it next to your dog and parents and call it..."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, turning to glare at him. "Harry's being civil! Don't talk about his family like that!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I didn't mean it as an insult, darling," he sneered. "I'm merely pointing out that what's in the past should remain there."

"If you think Malfoy is going to be able to remain respectful and polite, I think you're sadly mistaken, Hermione," Harry said with a sigh. "Look at what you're dating. He's a spoiled little rich pureblood kid who was brought up on prejudices and the 'old ways.' His father is a renowned Death Eater whom I'm sure will not be very pleased to learn his _only_ son is dating a Muggle-born."

"Leave my father out of this, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "He already knows and has approved. The _only_ ones standing in our way of happiness are you and Weasley."

Harry looked at Hermione for confirmation of this and she gave a slight nod. At least she knew that to be true. Malfoy had told her he had spoken to his father.

Harry did not say anything for a moment, but merely studied her. Then, "As long as you're happy, Hermione, I'm happy. If this is really what you want..."

"This is really what I want, Harry," she confirmed. "I know it's difficult for you to understand. Even I don't understand all of it."

He nodded. "Then, I'm happy for you," he told her and he genuinely did look happy. "I can't speak for Ron, though. You know how he is. It will probably take him some time to come around, if he ever does. He really, really loves you, Hermione."

She wanted to say how much she loved Ron, too, but could not find her voice. It was better this way, anyway. For the time being, she was stuck with Malfoy. There was no point in saying anything about her own love when there was no way she would ever be able to act upon it.

Malfoy pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped and arm around her waist. "If you are finished giving her the guilt trip, Potter, I believe it is time for dinner. Unlike Weasley, I am actually concerned for her _health_ and _wellfare_, both of which consists of her eating," he said haughtily.

Harry's eyes narrowed but Hermione beat him to it. She did not struggle in Malfoy's grasp: she couldn't. She glanced up at him, meeting his grey eyes. "Ron _does_ care for me, Draco. Unless I am mistaken, that's what Harry is trying to tell me. But, you are right. I'm getting no where in this library, though I've been here all day. I'm starving."

Harry continued to give Malfoy the evil eye as Hermione guided both boys out of the library and into the hall. She hated this whole thing. She was lying to Harry and hurting Ron. And worse, it seemed that Malfoy was enjoying every moment of it.

"Don't forget, love, we still have detention tonight," Malfoy pointed out as they stepped into the Great Hall.

She had to stop herself from groaning her protest. Malfoy kissed her on the forehead and let go of her, making his way to his fellow Slytherins. She glared at his back.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you still didn't like Malfoy," Harry pointed out as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Ron was unsurprisingly absent.

Hermione shook her head as she took a seat between him and Ginny. "He idoes/i still frustrate me. I can't ibelieve/i he'd flaunt our relationship so blatantly like that!" she growled as she filled her plate with everything within reach.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're dating Malfoy?!" she exclaimed, aghast.

Unfortunately, both Lavender and Parvarti heard her. "Mother of Merlin!" Parvarti cried. "Hermione's dating Malfoy!"

She had made the statement so loud that the reaction from the Gryffindor table and the other tables was immediate. Everyone grew quiet and stared between Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione had never been more embarrassed in her life. She felt her face grow hot and she buried it in her hands. Just as quickly as the room had grown quiet, everyone burst into talking at once. Everyone except those at the Gryffindor table who surrounded Hermione.

"Hermione's not daft, Parvarti," Seamus argued. "She wouldn't stoop low enough to date such a git."

Hermione knew they were staring at her, waiting for either confirmation or denial. She knew she couldn't deny it. If she did, Malfoy would simply order her to do just the opposite. For whatever reason, he _wanted_ people to believe they were dating. He wanted to flaunt it.

She glanced at Ginny who had a mixture of pity and horror etched on her face. Tears stung Hermione's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. That was all the confirmation Ginny needed.

"Why don't all of you just leave her alone?" the red-head asked. "She doesn't need your approval or disapproval. She's her own person and she can date whomever she wants."

The younger girl put a protective arm around Hermione's shoulder and glared at the others at the table, daring them to rebuke her. Hermione was glad to have both Ginny and Harry's support with this. She just hoped and prayed Ron would come around.

Without him, this would become much, much more difficult.

(II) (II)

"That wasn't exactly how I intended to let everyone find out, but..."

Malfoy smirked as he held Hermione's hand, leading her into the dungeons and their detention with Snape. "I suppose it all worked out for the best."

"You're a right prat, Draco," she hissed. "I can't believe you would flaunt this... this... whatever _this_ is in front of Harry and Ron!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're surprised?" he asked, his own shock evident. "Why, Hermione, one of the whole _purposes_ of this tryst was to dangle you in front of them. Especially Weasley. Just another thing that I have that they cannot touch."

"I'm not a thing," she growled. "Nor am I some prize to be won."

He laughed. "I will admit, you are not a 'thing.' But, you _are_ a prize, my dear. Right now I am the most envied boy in school. I'm dating the one girl that no other boy has been able to date. The cute little bookworm who trails Harry Potter is now on _my_ arm. Most of the boys in Hogwarts would kill to be in my shoes."

"You're lying," she snapped. "The boys in this school couldn't give a flying puff about me."

He stopped in the middle of the hall and pulled her into an embrace. He pressed his hardened member against her stomach and kissed her. He looked into her eyes. "That is where you are wrong, my love," he told her, his warm breath teasing her bottom lip. "You'd be surprised how many guys have noticed you over the years. Especially since the Yule Ball. You clean up quite prettily. You are even wanted by a few older men."

Her eyes widened. Could he be telling the truth? No. It was impossible. She was a bookworm, a nerd. "If these guys really liked me, why hasn't anyone stepped forward and asked me out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you have accepted?" he inquired. "Besides, even if you _would_ have, most guys in this school assumed you were dating either Potter or Weasley, or maybe Krum. For whatever reason, no one has had the guts to actually ask you."

"How did _you_ know I wasn't dating any of them?" she asked, raising her own eyebrow while trying to move away from him slightly without him noticing.

He noticed. He pressed himself more firmly against her and gave her a cocky smile. "I know you, Hermione," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You may not agree, but, in many ways, you and I are a lot alike. You wouldn't date Weasley, because he couldn't afford all the pretty things you like. You probably think of little orphan Potter as a brother, so you wouldn't date him. And Krum is always traveling and lives in Bulgaria. You have no interest in long distance relationships."

"You're a right, foul git," she hissed, giving up on moving away. The more she tried to fight him, the more firmly he stood his position.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "But, I'm right," he whispered and she could feel, rather than see, his smile.

"As amusing as it is to watch the two of you, I have important things to do tonight," interrupted the cool, smooth baritone of Professor Snape.

Both teenagers looked up to see their professor standing in front of them. Hermione blushed, but Malfoy just smirked. "Of course, Professor," he said silkily. "We apologize. You know how it can be to have a beautiful woman in your arms..."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but did not respond. Whether he had _ever_ held a beautiful woman in his arms, Hermione did not know. She assumed he had to have had at least _someone _though, for he did not argue Malfoy's claim.

He led the teenagers into the classroom. "Last night, the two of you did not get anything done," he started.

"Actually, Professor, I think that all depends on your definition of 'getting anything done,'" Malfoy argued.

Hermione looked at him, shocked. She had never heard anyone speak to a teacher in such a way. Surely he would get in trouble!

But, to her continued surprise, Snape just gave the boy a knowing smirk. "That is not what I meant, Mr. Malfoy," he said. "Though, now that you mention it, you _did_ do everything correctly?"

Malfoy waved a hand lazily to indicate Hermione. "She's attached to my arm unless I tell her otherwise, sir," he said. "Of course I did everything correctly. My father and I had rehearsed that spell numerous times to make sure I had it right."

Hermione was struck dumb. Professor Snape _knew_! "Bu.. but... But, you're a _teacher_!" she accused, a mixture of confusion and revulsion in her voice.

Professor Snape tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and studied her. "And you have been the object of Draco's every waking moment since your fourth year, Miss Granger," he shot back, calmly. "Honestly? You've been the object of _many_ moments since your fourth year..."

It took her a moment to understand his underlying meaning, but a moment was all that was needed. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "What do you say, Hermione? Care for a menage a trois?"

She couldn't move, her body was riveted to the spot by Malfoy as Snape approached them both. "Were you not of age, trust me, Miss Granger, I never would have agreed to it," he said as he cupped her jaw with his hand.

"But, Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore will never know," Malfoy pointed out, ending any idea she might have of alerting the headmaster. "There really is no point in getting the old man involved. You enjoy it when I touch you, and I assure you, you will love the professor as well. He's very well adept and... equipped."

Malfoy was giving Snape permission! _I am the only man who can touch you unless I give another permission to do so._

Malfoy slid behind her, to hold her steady for Snape's perusal. Snape brushed his lips over hers, barely touching. She could feel the cold fist of dread settle in her stomach. It boiled there until it became hot and she wanted to scream her annoyed frustration. She would _not _enjoy it!

But Draco felt so good there, behind her. His hands brushed along her sides, teasing and lightly tickling her. And Snape felt good too, as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers and began to deepen the kiss.

Her brain began to turn to mush as she tried to decide which man she wanted to hold on to. She didn't know whether she should grasp Snape's shoulders or hold on to Draco's arms. So, she ended up doing half and half. One hand rested on Snape's shoulder, while the other grasped Draco's lower arm. A soft moan escaped her lips when both men pressed their hardened lengths against her.

Draco chuckled. The arm that her hand held, he rested on her hip. He used his free hand to push back her curly locks as he bent his head to run his tongue along her neck. He then kissed the sensitive point where her shoulder met her neck.

Snape's hand rested on her other hip as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweet essence. It had been many years since he had the pleasure of a woman's company. He was eager to taste one again. He knew the Malfoy's loathed sharing, but Draco was still quite young and impressionable. The threat of Dumbledore learning of Draco's forceful venture with the girl had been enough to secure this evening for Severus. The man wasn't foolish enough to believe that Draco would continue this allowance, so he planned to take as much as he could get tonight.

Snape broke the kiss and looked down lustfully at the teenagers. "My chambers," he managed hoarsely. "We will have more privacy there."

Draco broke his own kiss as he and the professor began to lead the confused girl into the professor's private chambers.

It wasn't until she saw the emerald green carpet and dark leather furniture that she realized where they had gone. Snape's words were suddenly branded into her mind with as much force as a hot rod against a hippogriff's hide. She flinched and tried to move away.

Draco held on to her tightly. "What's wrong, my love?" he rasped into her ear.

What's _wrong_?! she wanted to demand. "We... we..."

"I know," he whispered, purposely misinterpreting her stutters. "We are still clothed. Don't worry, dear. That situation can easily be rectified."

Severus gave a half smile as he removed his outer robed. He didn't want to scare the girl too much too quickly, but it was stifling hot in a room filled with lust and need.

Draco removed his own robes and pulled Hermione's robes off of her. He threw both on a leather armchair. "Don't worry, my dear," he said, bringing her comfort. "It'll be fun. You'll see."

A thought popped into her head at that. "I'm not allowed contraceptive," she pointed out, looking from Snape to Draco. "While I'm sure it wouldn't matter if I had your child, Draco, I highly doubt a child with Professor Snape would go unnoticed."

Both men laughed at this. "Honestly, Hermione," Draco said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Did you learn anything from your time in the library today? All that research you did on a countercurse for this spell, did you even bother to look at all the implications involved with the spell?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at this. "A countercurse? A countercurse can only be spoken by a girl's parents," he said, looking at Hermione as though she should have known this. "And then, only if the coupling isn't a good match. Miss Granger, you won't find any books with a countercurse in it, for the countercurse is something passed on from one generation of purebloods to the next. And, even if by chance you _did_ find the countercurse, it would be completely useless. Only your parents could speak it and both of your parents are Muggles."

Draco undid Hermione's tie and began to unbutton her shirt. As he worked on her clothes, he spoke, "The spell prevents unwanted pregnancies from those not tied to the spell. It keeps me from getting another girl pregnant and you getting pregnant by another guy. I assure you, if a pregnancy does occur, the child will be mine and it will be from you."

"It's the only way to ensure the continuation of the bloodline," Snape added while he worked on his own clothes.

She was starting to get angry now. She felt as though they were mocking her. And worse, it seemed there was no way out of her predicament. She was stuck with Draco. Stuck obeying his every command. Then, she realized that Draco had let something slip. _tied to the spell_. Did that mean...

She turned to Snape. "Are you planning on enjoying _both_ of us, or just me?" she asked.

Her question had taken both men aback. "I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Her smile turned smug and she looked at Draco. "If I am to be pleasured by Professor Snape, then you are to show him the same courtesy," she told Draco. "You are to pleasure him in the same manner that he pleasures me."

Draco's face drained of colour and at that moment, she knew. She could control him as much as he controlled her.

She took a step away from both men and finished unclothing herself. She then walked to Snape's four poster bed and crawled into it. She sat right in the middle and gave them both a pleasant and seductive smile. "Well?"

Neither man moved.

(III) (III)

Draco was frozen to the spot. He had felt the order and knew he would have to obey it. _Fuck!_ She had figured it out.

He tried to go back and think about how she could have known, but he came up empty. He hadn't said anything! And, it was obvious she hadn't read about it.

Like many Slytherin boys, Draco had experimented with the same sex, but found no pleasure in it. He just wasn't into males. But, if Snape decided to have sex with Hermione, or do _anything_ with her, Draco _had_ to do the same to him. Whatever it was.

He glanced at Snape and saw the same surprised expression on his face. Did the little chit actually_ think_ they would do anything together?

His eyes fell upon her naked body relaxing in the middle of Snape's bed. His bed was a large four poster king-sized bed with emerald and silver satin sheets and a quilted comforter that had the Slytherin crest etched in the middle of it. Sheer silver drapes hung from the dark wooden rods.

The warm light from the fireplace and few candles gave Hermione's skin a tanned, smooth look. Then, Draco realized he had never seen her naked before. Sure they had fucked several times within the past two days. But she had always worn clothes.

She looked like a goddess. Her chocolate curls cascaded passed her shoulders, the tips just barely brushing her elbows. Her perk breasts rose and fell with each breath she took, the nipples were a dark hue and slightly smaller than a Knut. Her stomach was flat and held no trace of fat, but you couldn't see her ribs either. The curls of her bush were dark and in the shape of a triangle pointing downward. One smooth leg was bent at the knee while the other rested with the toes pointed outward.

He had only been taunting her when he mentioned her being in Slytherin House. But, at that moment, he knew his words to be true. Not only had she managed to figure out the spell, but she had twisted it against him so _he_ would bow to _her_ wish.

He thought about bluffing her, but he knew it wouldn't work. His moment of dumbfounded shock had been enough to prove to her that the spell affected him just as much as her. Besides, to call her bluff, Snape would have to do something. And if Snape did something, Draco would have to do something to him.

Draco had no desire to go anywhere near Snape's private parts. And, apparently, Snape felt the same way.

It was Snape who spoke first. "Come now, Miss Granger. Surely you cannot be serious," he chided silkily. "If Mr. Malfoy were to do as you ask..."

"I didn't ask, Professor," she pointed out. "I _told_ him."

"You are going under the assumption that I would _want_ him to touch me or have sex with me. I assure you..."

"Then, what fun is it?" she interrupted again, her eyebrows furrowed.

Draco smirked. "Darling, if I touch Snape, that takes away from your pleasure. Tonight is all about pleasuring you."

"Well, this is part of my pleasure," she told him. "I've never seen two men kiss or anything. From what I've heard, it's a very erotic thing to watch, therefore very pleasurable."

He knew she was lying. She didn't want to have sex at all. He knew this. Every time he had taken her, he had felt her hesitance, her desire to stop. She thought that if she tried to force the two men to have sex, nothing would happen.

He met Snape's gaze and gave a slight smile. Snape received the message and returned with a slight smile of his own. Then, Snape turned to Hermione.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Miss Granger," he complimented.

Hermione gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you, Professor. It is not often that you give compliments to us Gryffindors, so I'll cherish it," she replied.

Snape inclined his head. "I think, for this evening, I shall watch the two of you," he continued. "As much as I would love a menage a trois, I do not believe my body can handle one at the moment. It's been many years since I've taken a woman and even more since I've taken a man. I do have classes to teach come Monday morning and I do not fancy walking into breakfast tomorrow bowlegged and limp."

Draco smiled as he began undressing himself. He kept his eyes on Hermione and was pleased to see her face pale.

"But, sir," she argued, obviously trying to keep her voice even, "it would be so rude of us to have sex in front of you and you not join us."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Not necessarily. I have often watched couples have sex," he told her. "While they pleasure each other, I pleasure myself. It is quite... erotic."

Draco's smile widened as the look of fear lurked in Hermione's eyes. He kicked off his boxers, his final piece of clothing, and joined her in the bed. Thankfully she did not try to run, though he could tell she wanted to. Her skin quivered under his light touch as he ran a hand up her arm.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips.

He heard Snape sit in one of the leather chairs. There was something extremely erotic in being watched. It was a new experience for Draco. Sure, he had watched others have sex, but he had never been the one to _be_ watched.

He took his time with Hermione. In the privacy of Snape's room, they did not have to worry about someone walking in on them. Being in Snape's bed, they did not have to worry about paper cuts, hard wood, or splinters. They could just touch each other and truly enjoy one another's body.

As he deepened the kiss, Draco let his hand trail to one of her pert breasts and gently teased her nipple. He wanted to taste every bit of her and he intended to.

He broke their kiss and whispered hoarsely against her lips, "I want you to let me know when I do something you like, love. Moan, talk, say my name, pull at the bed sheets, pull at my hair, whatever. Just... let me know. Your responses will guide me to bringing you the ultimate pleasure."

Her soft doe eyes were wide and frightened. He kissed her lips and continued in a soft, seductive voice, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He trailed kisses along her neck and down to her breasts. His kisses were long and sensual, each kiss accented with a lick and soft nip. When he reached her breasts, he gave one nipple a wet lave with his tongue and then sucked on it. As he sucked, he teased the tip of the nipple with the tip of his tongue.

He used one arm to prop himself up. His other hand ran along her body, stopping at the triangle of soft curls. He slipped a finger between her folds and found her already moist for him. For the first time, he did not throw this fact in her face. Instead, he played with her clit, causing more moisture to develop down below.

His lips continued their seductive attack on her breasts while his fingers worked on her clit. She moaned softly and he felt her fingers tangle themselves in his hair. It felt wonderful to finally have her respond positively to his ministrations.

He slipped his knee between her legs and pulled his fingers away from her internal heat. He trailed kissed back up her neck and pressed his hardened cock at her entrance. He knew it was still relatively soon, but he had never been known as a patient or selfless person. His body needed her and his greed could not deny him.

She gave no objections as he tasted her lips and licked her tongue. The head of his cock teased her folds. He reached down and adjusted himself so the head of his cock was pressed against her entrance. He did not wait for permission before he slid himself home.

Regardless of how many times he had fucked her, she was still incredibly tight. He knew she was probably still sore, too, for she had been a virgin yesterday. But, that didn't matter. She was no longer a virgin. She was his. His beautiful lover whom he would have sex with as many times as he wanted to.

He began to thrust inside of her and they both moaned with pleasure. He stopped himself from grinning against her lips. She was finally enjoying herself with him. It was a good sign.

His thrusts were slow, hard, and deep. He wanted to feel every bit of her that he could. He knew their chances of being able to experience sex this way were limited. He couldn't go to Gryffindor Tower and she couldn't go to Slytherin. It wouldn't probably be until Christmas that they would even be able to get into a bed again. He had already decided she was going home with him.

His selfishness couldn't allow him to be slow for long. His need sped him up, making the thrusts slightly more shallow, but still pretty deep. He kissed her lips.

"Open your eyes," he whispered to her.

Her chocolate orbs stared into his silver ones. Pure lust swirled within the depths of her eyes. Her lips were parted and she was panting. Her hands had found their way to his back, where they were holding onto him as though he were the only one who can keep her from falling.

"I... want you... to look at... me as I... send you... over the... edge," he panted, his thrusts breaking his speech, though she understood him perfectly.

Sweat beading across her forehead as she moaned. "Draco," she whispered, clutching him.

Her head fell back as her back arched, bringing her body closer to him. She met his thrusts with her own. Her eyes never left his as she rose and fell with each thrust.

His pace quickened even more and neither even bothered to speak. Their voices turned into short puffs of "Oh, oh." Draco could no longer think as his body concentrated on his and her movements. She felt good and tight and slick. Every nerve ending of his was sparked by the pleasure of their thrusts.

He could feel her walls contracting and he knew her climax was close. He did not wish to finish before her, so he kept at his pace, knowing she would boil over soon. As if hearing his thoughts, she screamed, "Draco!" and her walls clenched around his cock.

The feel of her becoming even more tight was enough to send him over the edge as well. He gave one final thrust and shot his seed deep into her body. As they both slowly climbed down from their high, they heard another voice reach their climax. Hermione flinched, but Draco just lay there.

He slipped his hands around her waist and rolled off of her, bringing her with him. He did not pull out of her, but stayed suspended in the afterglow of the best sex he had ever had. He held her close and she did not fight him or pull away. Looking down, he met her amber eyes before they finally closed into sleep.

He turned his head slightly to see Professor Snape getting up from his armchair. There was no trace of his cum anywhere and Draco assumed he must of scourgified himself.

Silver eyes met black briefly before Draco allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Wicked Twist

**Wicked Twist**

Hermione woke slowly to the feel of something moving inside of her. Blinking her eyes, she stared into Draco's face. His eyes were shut tight as he pounded into her.

"Draco," she whispered, causing him to open his eyes and smirk.

He kissed her on the lips. "Good morning, darling," he grunted as he continued his pace.

He was atop her. "Draco," she said, a bit more determined.

"We'll talk after," he whispered. "For now... enjoy."

She groaned in annoyance, but wrapped her legs around him for a better grip. She watched his face as he continued. She hadn't taken the time to really look at him until this moment. His lips were open in a soft "o," though his teeth were clenched tight. He was breathing hard, as well. His cheeks were pink from the exhertion and his eyes were closed tightly again.

She didn't like this. "Draco, I want you to look at me as you take me," she said, mimicking his words from the night before.

His grey eyes looked into hers and she was taken aback. She had never seen such unadulterated lust before. Didn't know it could even exist in one person. He smirked and hooked his arms under her knees. He then pulled her legs over his shoulders and dove into her harder. He gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

Without warning, he arched his back up and shouted out his release. She watched him in amazement as he climbed down from the ecstasy. Then, he slumped over her. Like the night before, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her along with him to lie on his back. His penis remained inside of her.

Her legs were on either side of his hips so that she straddled him, whilst lying atop him.

She heard another groan and remembered that they were in Snape's room. She looked at the chair in shock, but he wasn't there. That was when she realized the groan had come from her other ear.

She turned her head to see Snape lying on the bed with them. His cock was draped, spent, across his leg. He was currently cleaning his own cum off of his bare chest.

It was the first time Hermione had ever seen Snape completely naked. Or, even half naked. In fact, she didn't even recall seeing any part of his bare body last night. Of course, once he agreed to not have sex with her, he had merely sat in his chair with his shirt and trousers still on. Grant it, she knew he had masterbated while she and Draco had sex. She had heard it.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Granger?" his smooth, silky voice asked.

She glanced at his eyes in shock and realized he had been watching her. She started to jump up and move way, but Draco had a firm grip on her. She glanced back down at Draco and he smirked at her. She turned her attention back to Snape. "I thought..."

"You didn't think I would sleep in the chair when there was plenty of room here, did you?" Snape asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"But..."

Snape smiled. "Don't worry, Miss Granger. I did nothing either last night or this morning. Unless, of course, you count pleasuring myself. And let's face it, you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing while you and Draco fuck in my bed."

Something in Hermione snapped at that moment. With a strength she did not know she had, she forced herself off of Draco, forcing him to release her. She jumped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room.

She heard Draco's steps to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "Where the bloody hell do you think you are going?" he growled halfway down the hall.

She glared at him. "That will _never_ happen again!" she yelled.

"Be specific, Granger," he sneered.

"Hermione!" she ranted. "My name is Hermione! Her. Mi. O. Ne! Learn it and use it. I'm stuck with you, I realize that. And I'm not going to find a way out of it. But, I'll be damned if I end up in another bloody bed with one of your fucking croonies! You will _not_ give any one else permission to sleep with me. _You_ will not sleep with anyone besides me. If I'm stuck with you, then you are stuck with me. Every bloody part of me. Get it? Got it? GOOD! Now, get your fucking hand off of my arm, arsehole, before I shrink your package!"

He released her in shock. She turned and stormed away, slamming the door to the dungeons in a deafening snap.

(II) (II)

She wasn't at breakfast. She wasn't at lunch. She didn't even turn up at dinner.

He went to the library, but she wasn't there. He tried asking the Gryffindors, but they seemed more inclined to hex his balls off. He didn't even attempt going to the gamekeeper's hut.

That night, he and Snape expected to see her for the detention, but, for the first time in her life, Hermione was a no-show. "The headmaster will not be happy," Draco said, leaning against one of the student desks.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "The headmaster won't know," he said. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to report her absense to the headmaster? I do that, then he'll ask questions. Questions which I am sure she won't hesitate to answer."

"She's not going to tell him anything," the blond reassured.

"Don't be so sure, Draco," Snape said. "It's part of her nature to inform the ignorant. And, something like this, I do not doubt she would be more than willing to speak of."

Draco shook his head, not entirely buying it. He had been watching Hermione since they were first years. He knew she was more than willing to rat about some things, but he also knew this wasn't one of those things. It was too complicated for her to speak about. Most likely, she'd want to gather all the information possible before she went to anyone.

"We'll see," was all the younger Slytherin had to offer.

(III) (III)

Draco watched the Gryffindor table the next morning, but was not surprised to see no sign of Hermione. He wondered if she intended on skipping her classes today, especially since her first class was Potions with Snape.

BAM!

Draco, and the other Slytherins at the table, was startled and shocked to see Hermione Granger standing in front of him. A book had been slammed in front of him, bits of dust from the book swept over his and other plates.

"Merlin, Granger, watch what you're doing!" complained one of the Slytherin boys, who quickly clamped his mouth shut at the glare she sent him.

She tore the book open to a page, then turned the book around so Draco could see it. "We're engaged!" she growled.

She pointed out a paragraph and recited, "_The binding spell is one many wizards of old have used to ensure their betroth's faithfulness. This spell is usually performed after the parents of both people have agreed upon a union of the two families. The spell protects the female from unwanted pregnancies and suitors while keeping the male in check._"

She glared at him. "I owled my parents last night. They owled me back saying how they had spoken about it with your father and how thrilled they were that we were going through with this. Grant it, my mother isn't overly happy about it, because she thinks I'm throwing away my chance at a proper education. But my father believes that this will be a perfect union," she informed him. "What did you do, _Draco, darling_?"

"I had nothing to do with your parents," he told her, truthfully. His shock was still evident as he read over the passage she had pointed out. "I wasn't even aware that your parents had to be involved."

"Liar!" she shouted.

His eyes snapped to hers. He saw her furious stare and shot one back at her. "No, _dear_," he said, scathingly. "I am not lying. My father didn't mention your parents at all. This is a spell that's been..."

"Passed down from generation to generation of Pureblood heirs," she finished with a sneer. "So, your father didn't tell you that this spell was binding? That we would have to marry? Or that you would have to have my parents permission?"

"No," he growled. "He told me none of this. Where did you find this book?"

"In the library," she spat. "Perhaps you should learn how to research and read before you make any other idiotic decisions! There's no way out of this! The countercurse can only be spoken by the girl's father, who, guess what, has to be a wizard in order to say it. So, whether you like it or not, we are stuck together until death do we part!"

He had never heard the phrase before, but he understood what it meant. They were, essentially, married. And his father knew about this, but had told him nothing.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the book. He had no interest in marrying the Mudblood. He had only wanted to fuck around with her for a bit and piss off Potter and Weasley. To marry the girl? What the hell did his father mean by this?

"Hermione, I swear I knew nothing..." he began.

"You know, that could be arranged," said a voice.

Draco turned his head to see Pansy Parkinson staring at Hermione with murder in her eyes. In one quick move, Draco had his wand out and pointed at the Slytherin girl. "You will do nothing!" he snarled. "If I find you harmed her in _any_ way, I swear, Parkinson, it will be the last thing you do!"

"What's this, Draco?" asked Blaise. "Have you fallen for a Mudblood?"

Draco turned his wand onto Blaise, his best friend. "Don't call her that!" he snapped.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," said the soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Finally! A teacher. But Draco did not lower his wand from the black boy.

"Miss Granger, may I have that book?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco heard Hermione pick the book up and hand it to the headmaster. "If the two of you will follow me?" the headmaster requested.

Draco felt Hermione's hand clutch the sleeve of his robes and felt her tug him towards the doors. Though he kept an eye on the Slytherins, he allowed her to guide him out and into the headmaster's office.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_FYI: This story was originally meant to be a One-Shot of an idea that was playing around in my head._

With that said, I don't really know how far I'm going to go with this story, or if it's going to go anywhere at all. Right now, I am finding myself enjoying it. So, who knows? I might actually finish it. But, I don't want anyone here to get too upset if I find a spot and decide to leave it there.

I'm still going to finish **In-Laws** I promise. This is just something I am doing for fun.


	5. Wicked Intentions

**Wicked Intentions**

"Snickers," Dumbledore said, and the gargoyle stepped aside.

Hermione looked at him curiously. The old man smiled. "Very tasty candy, isn't it? Although, I do find the peanuts tend to get caught between the teeth."

She nodded. Apparently, Harry hadn't been lying when he told her how much Dumbledore had a sweet tooth.

They entered the office and Dumbledore went around and sat behind his desk. He flipped through the book Hermione had given him before placing it on the desk. "So, might I ask what exactly is going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath before going into her speil. "Ok. So, Draco messes up his potion in class Friday, which causes this huge explosion where Basilisk venom goes just about every where. Somehow, I end up getting a detention because of it, because Snape is really _that _unfair. I had nothing to do with the explosion! I even tried to help clean up the mess! But, I get a detention with Draco because Snape claims that I had distracted Draco, which I have no idea how I could have done that.

"So, then, Friday night comes and instead of doing what Snape _told_ us to do, Draco decides to force me to have sex with him then proceeds to say a spell that binds us together," she said, huffing.

"The spell that is in this book?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded, to which he asked, "What do you know of this spell?"

Draco spoke up that time. "It's an old spell that has been passed down from generation to generation. From what Father told me, it's meant to be spoken by a suitor to his lover. The spell sort of binds them together so that she will be made to bow to his whim, and vice versa. Father told me that a lot of wizards of old used it for arranged marriages, to ensure the bride's acceptance of her husband."

"Argh! And you didn't think to ask him what that meant?!" Hermione shouted at him.

"I had one thought and one thought only that night, Hermione," Draco spat. "I wanted you. I've wanted you since third year. I..."

"Then ask me out!" she interrupted. "Try being nice to me for a change! Stop treating me like dirt and my friends like..."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke softly, distracting her. He looked at both teens and they looked at him. "This is very concerning and very serious. Unfortunately, I will have to contact both of your parents. Furthermore, I would like to know more about Professor Snape's involvement, if there was any. Has he been involved?"

The teenagers looked at each other and Hermione seriously thought about it. If she told Dumbledore that Snape had, indeed, been involved, it would cost the Potions Master his job. She was angry with him, yes. Snape was horrendous. But, to get him fired?

"No, sir," Hermione said, still looking at Draco. "Professor Snape knows nothing." She turned back to the professor. "Though, he was quite angry that we didn't do our detention."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione for a moment and she got a distinct feeling he was aware of her lie. However, he made no comment on it. "Very well," he said. "Miss Granger, I wish you to go to the hospital. You need to be examined to ensure you are not pregnant and be placed on contracep..."

"I'm not allowed contraceptives," she said simply.

Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "Miss Granger, the spell does not forbid you..."

"I know," she told him. She sent a glare to Draco. "But, he forbade it."

Draco's face turned, if possible, paler. Dumbledore nodded and sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you realize the gravity of what you have done. Rape is just the beginning of the problems here. If everything Miss Granger is saying is correct, which I'm sure it is, you can face expulsion."

Hermione's heart practically stopped. She didn't know why she should care. Draco had raped her, abused her, humiliated her, and manipulated her. He deserved to be expelled. He deserved even worse than that. But, something stopped her.

Perhaps it was the spell. They were bound to one another for eternity. He was to be her husband. Would she really want her husband to be denied an education? "Will he be expelled, sir?" she asked, hesitant.

She heard a soft shuffle and the sound of leather creaking. Glancing at Draco, she saw that he had sat in a chair and was staring out into nothing. Most likely, he was in a state of shock.

"I do not know yet, Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her, honestly. "I would like to hear Mr. Malfoy's version of the events."

Draco's eyes glanced at the professor, but his body and head remained fixed. When he spoke, Hermione wasn't certain he was all there. His voice sounded hollow.

"It was a simple plan. I was sitting in the drawing room with my father. I told him about my interest in Hermione. It wasn't the first time he had heard the story, mind you. It was almost a ritual to me by this time. Every year, I would come home from school. Every year I had another piece of my 'Granger story,' as it were.

"'The teachers call Granger the brightest witch of our age, Father. It's ridiculous how they dote on her. Lockhart practically swooned over her. I thought for sure she wouldn't survive the attack of Slytherin's monster. She punched me in the nose! Who does she think she is, Father? Brightest witch and the best she could come up with is punching me in the nose? I had to warn her, Father. You and your friends were having too much fun at the Quidditch Cup. I didn't want to see her get hurt. After all, I go to school with her. You should have seen her at the ball, Father. I've never seen a girl so beautiful... Well, at least she cleans up nice.'

"Then, last year, last year I knew something was going on. I knew she and her friends were up to something. I just didn't know what. And then, we learned about Dumbledore's Army. It had been her idea. She really was as brilliant as the teachers claimed. Of course, by this time, I already knew this. No matter how hard I tried. No matter how many Outstandings I received, she was always, always a step ahead of me.

"I don't know when school rivalry turned into admiration, where admiration turned into obsession. But, like Father said, I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoy's always get what they want. I wanted her. I _needed_ her.

"Father and I spoke about it all summer. He wasn't really keen on the idea of me taking a Muggle-born, but I convinced him that it was a spectacular plan. Especially with the Dark Lord gone. The perfect way to get back into good graces with our world would be if I were to hook up with a Muggle-born. And what better Muggle-born than Hermione Granger? Of course, Father didn't know I was obsessed. He didn't know I just wanted her for my own. I told him I was going to do it for the family. Father royally fucked up by being the Dark Lord's puppet. I could make things right for us again. I could change things.

"So, he told me about the spell. He made me memorize the spell. Then, a few nights later, he told me that when the time was right, I should perform the spell by any means necessary. But, he made sure to tell me that, she had to be a virgin and that I had to say the spell as I'm taking her virginity.

"I asked him what the spell was. He told me that it was just an old spell to bind her to me. He said it would keep other guys off of her unless I told them they could have her. He also said that I would be the only one to get her pregnant and I wouldn't be able to get any other girl pregnant. He said that I would be able to control her. That she was, essentially, mine. I just had to follow the instructions to the max.

"My only problem was getting her alone. She was always around people. She was always with Potter and that Weasel girl. Always surrounded by her admirers. I couldn't even get close enough to her to say hello. Then, my Father sent me an owl telling me that I had to do it the next night.

"So, I put a bit of murlap in the potion I was making and insisted it was her fault when the potion exploded. Snape was so angry that he gave us both a detention. Which is exactly what I wanted. What I _needed_.

"There was no time to properly woo her. To gain her attention, to ask her out. Father said it had to be that night. It _had_ to be. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I forced her hand. And, to my amazement, she enjoyed it.

"So, I kept at it. I continued. For the first time in my life, I had Hermione Granger. Finally, after all these years, she belonged to me. And no one was going to take her away. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I couldn't leave her alone. I wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was mine and no one else could have her.

"And then, I saw that she was trying to find a countercurse. It angered me, even though Father had told me about the possible countercurse. He told me that only her parents could speak the countercurse. He told me that the countercurse was something passed down from generation to generation just like the spell. He told me that because her parents were Muggle, they would know nothing about it. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to perform it. Because they were Muggles.

"But, it still angered me. So, I took her again. Right there in the library. I made sure she knew that she belonged to me and no one else. I made sure she knew that she was mine. Then, I told Potter and Weasel that she was mine. I told them that they couldn't touch her. They couldn't have her. Finally, I had something they couldn't have. I got the better of them. I..."

Draco stopped. He took a shuddering breath and buried his face in his hands. Hermione could hear him sobbing.

She didn't know what to think. Should she be repulsed? Angered? Hurt? She didn't know whether to pity him or hex him. It was certainly obvious to her that she wasn't the only one who had been manipulated. Though, she was curious to know what Lucius Malfoy got out of this.

"Miss Granger, I wish you and Mr. Malfoy to go down to the hospital. You need a pregnancy test and Mr. Malfoy here needs a Calming Drought. After you are both finished, please return here. You know the password," Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He glanced up at her with fear. She pinched her lips together. "Come on," she told him, knowing that if she ordered him, he'd be compulsed to go.

(II) (II)

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, looking at the pregnancy test and shaking her head. She looked up at Hermione with concern.

Hermione knew that look. The test was positive. She felt her lip tremble, but refused to tear up. Instead, she took a deep breath and turned to Draco. "You're going to be a father," she told him, matter-of-factly.

He stared at her with wide eyes. "So soon?" he asked, disbelieving. "But, we only started having sex three days ago."

"It only takes one time without protection, Mr. Malfoy," the Healer told him, looking a bit peeved.

"My mother didn't get pregnant for ages," he protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Everyone is different, Draco," she told him. "Like it or not, in nine months, we are going to have a baby."

He was much calmer now and didn't have the strength to put up a fight or freak out. Instead, he just stared at her. "I think I'll take back that no contraceptive thing," he told her. "After you have this child, if you want, we'll use contraceptives. At least, until we are ready for another baby.

Hermione nodded. "Good idea."

(III) (III)

By the time they returned to Dumbledore's office, not only where there parents there, but Professor's McGonagall and Snape were there as well. Hermione led Draco by the hand into the room.

No one was smiling as Dumbledore asked, "What did Poppy say?"

"I'm going to be a father," Draco said, calmly, as though the idea hadn't quite sunken in yet.

A shriek of joy escaped Narcissa's lips as Rose looked at her daughter in shock. "I thought you'd at least wait until you were married," Hermione's mother said, looking at her daughter in a mixture of horror and disappointment.

Hermione shrugged, but remained holding Draco's hand. "So did I," she said, honestly. "But, there's no use crying over spilled milk. To be quite frank, I wasn't expecting to have any of this happen for a very long time. Why did you agree to allow this engagement?"

Rose shot her husband a glare and Hugo had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "Just wanted what was best for you, dear. And Mr. Malfoy here assured me you two were in love. And, well, he said you'd be well taken care of."

"And you didn't think to owl me and ask for my opinion of the subject?" Hermione asked, feeling her frustration gathering. "I am seventeen years old with a baby on the way. My fiance is facing a possible expulsion from school. Goodbye Healer license!"

"You can still be a Healer, Miss Granger," Lucius told her.

"Oh, gee, thanks," the girl snapped sarcastically. "Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy! You mean, you're actually allowing me to make a decision of my own? Wow, aren't you Mr. Generous!"

"Don't talk to my husband that way," Narcissa sneered. "What he's done..."

"What he's done?!" Hermione interrupted her. "Do you have any idea what this man has done? He should be locked up in Azkaban. In fact, why the bloody hell _isn't_ he in Azkaban? He was a fucking Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

"Hermione, language," Rose scolded.

"Why isn't he in Azkaban?" Hermione demanded, looking to Dumbledore. "He's the cause of all this. He put this stupid spell in Draco's head."

Dumbledore held up his hand and Hermione immediately went quiet. She knew what that signal meant.

"The reason Lucius Malfoy is not currently in Azkaban is for reasons that do not pertain to this," Dumbledore told her calmly. "As for what Draco has done, yes, Lucius may have given him the idea, but Draco acted on his own. Regardless of what Lucius may or may not have said, Draco did not have to do anything. He chose to."

"You're not seriously thinking of expelling him, are you, Dumbledore?" Lucius asked, glaring at the old man.

"Draco has less than two years left of school," Dumbledore said. "The circumstances are grave, yes. But, something tells me that not even Hermione would want to see him expelled."

"No, I wouldn't," the Gryffindor confessed.

The Headmaster nodded. "Therefore, this is what shall be done. Draco will be able to complete his schooling. He will not be part of any programs, and that includes Quidditch. He will work on his studies and take his N.E.W.T.s at the end of this year..."

"But, Dumbledore, that's ridiculous!" Narcissa interjected. "Most students take the N.E.W.T.s their seventh year. Draco's in his sixth. He's not ready."

"I disagree, Narcissa," the old man said. "He and Hermione both are more than ready to take them. And both of them will. They will study together. However, they will study under the watchful eyes of Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Draco, you will not force yourself upon Miss Granger. If she says no, then that's the end of it. Understood?"

Draco nodded, surprised that he was going to be allowed to finish school.

"Professor, if I may, why is Hermione being force to leave early?" Rose asked.

"This time next year, Hermione will have a child. She won't be able to focus as much on her studies as she would like and she wouldn't be able to focus on her child if she had to study. This gives her the opportunity to finish her schooling and spend time with her newborn babe," Dumbledore explained. "She will still be able to walk down the aisle with her friends next year, though Draco will not. He will have his certificate of completion, but he will not graduate with the rest of his classmates."

Lucius and Narcissa looked outraged, but Draco merely nodded. Whether it was from the Calming Drought or the fact that he understood how much Dumbledore was giving him, Hermione did not know. But she felt that Dumbledore was being more than fair to Draco and was, surprisingly, pleased by it.

It saddened her a bit that Draco wouldn't be allowed to graduate, but at the same time, she was glad he wouldn't be expelled. She hadn't really meant to tell Dumbledore that Draco had raped her. That part had sort of slipped out when she was ranting.

Of course, she didn't really understand why she was being so kind or caring towards Draco. These were thoughts that she would have to contemplate more later.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I was having fun and decided to write another chapter. I know, there's no sex in this chapter, but it is quite intense and I thought sex might actually overdo the tension a bit.


End file.
